


the magic in you

by EzzyDean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: Just a bit of KageUshiIwa magical fluff
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 18





	the magic in you

“There comes a day in every man’s li—”

The officiant is cut off by a loud cough and he takes a bracing breath, eyes fluttering.

“There comes a day in every person’s life,” he pauses and glances around the room, “when they must make a decision of great importance.”

He manages to finish his speech without any further interruption and he dismisses the room with a sharp flick of his wrist. He’s far too old for this.

—

“Can you believe him?” Hajime asks as he catches up to Tobio and Wakatoshi. “A decision of great importance my ass. Every single decision we ever make could be one of great importance and we’ll never realize over ninety percent of them. Honestly.”

Tobio lets out a little huffy laugh and lets Hajime tuck his hand around Tobio’s elbow. Wakatoshi is a warm tower of muscle beside them as they wander through the crowded hallways of the school. The morning rituals are Hajime’s least favorite part of the day even after almost eight years. Sure he gets why they’re necessary, especially as they get older and start delving into deeper and more complex magic. But they’re so boring that he could seriously cry. He doesn’t understand how Tobio manages so easily and he definitely doesn’t understand how Wakatoshi actually enjoys them.

“Tell me the truth Wakatoshi,” Hajime says as they near the door to Wakatoshi’s _Runes and You_ class. Wakatoshi hums in question. “Are you secretly an alien?”

Wakatoshi scrunches his face just a little and shakes his head. “You are spending too much time with Oikawa.” He kisses Hajime’s forehead and Tobio’s cheek and opens the door. “And even if I was there is no way I could tell you. Statutes of secrecy and all that.”

The door shuts with an eerily quiet whooshing noise, as it always does, and Hajime looks at Tobio.

“So… was that a yes or a no?” Tobio asks with a confused squint.

“I’m not sure. But we’ll be late for our class if we don’t get going.”

They hurry through the halls and stumble through the doors of their _Transfiguration for the Soul_ class with thirty-two seconds to spare. They’re lucky. Hajime has been shut out of this particular class more than once. The doors are charmed to shut the second the clock hits seven and not a moment later.

—

“I don’t know Hajime,” Wakatoshi says with the barest hint of a smile on his face. “Purple rather suits you.”

Hajime growls. “A purple shirt maybe. But purple hair? I think not.”

Tobio wanders into their room and his eyes go so comically wide at the sight of Hajime’s hair that it almost makes him smile. Almost.

“So that’s what Hinata meant when he said to tell you that he was sorry. Again.”

“Hinata is a damn menace and shouldn’t be allowed near any kind of magic. Ever. Ever ever ever.” Hajime scrubs angrily at his hair. Not that it’s going to help. The only thing that will get rid of the color is time.

“It’s not horrible,” Tobio says. “At least it’s not neon pink or lime green or something. He did that to Kuroo once a few years ago.”

“I’d rather it not be any color other than the color it’s supposed to be.”

Wakatoshi pulls Hajime into his lap and nuzzles at the top of his head for a moment. “What if this is the color it’s supposed to be, right now? What if this is the universe’s way of telling us to stay in and enjoy each other’s company instead of going out to whatever themed nuisance of a party Oikawa has invited us to.”

Hajime considers it for a moment as he watches Tobio shuffle around the room and change out of his school clothes. Tobio dumps his books on top of Hajime’s own stack and drops his bag in the corner next to Wakatoshi’s.

“Is that your less than subtle way of saying you don’t want to attend Oikawa’s Steampunk Extravaganza?”

“Yes.” Wakatoshi nuzzles his hair again as Tobio sits down next to him on the couch. “Did you know your hair smells like citrus?”

“I am going to wring his neck,” Hajime hisses.

—

There are far easier ways to sneak into Tobio’s dormitory. For one he could just walk in the front door because the instructor in charge of Tobio’s dormitory, Takeda, loves Hajime and would let him in without question even if it was two in the morning. But that’s just not fun at all.

Hajime scales the ivy growing along the wall of the building, thankful once again that it’s infused with so much magic that it would take a crowbar to get it to detach from the wall. Once he reaches Tobio’s window he taps at the hinges a few times, searching with his magic, and grins when the window makes a soft creak and glides open.

He slips inside and shuts the window behind him.

“You know one of these times you’re going to do this when I’m not here and Tsukishima will have you hexed a dozen times over before your feet even hit the floor.” Tobio flicks on the light beside his bed and gives Hajime a bland look. “And I will only feel a little bit sorry about it.”

Hajime shrugs and crawls into bed next to Tobio. “If you ask Wakatoshi I deserve it I’m sure.”

Tobio laughs and flicks off the light.

“Good night Hajime.”

“Night Tobio.”

—

Hajime lets himself flop over Wakatoshi’s shoulder dramatically. It’s not usually his thing but he’s tired and Tobio is away for the week and he’s a little lonely without him. The way that Wakatoshi simply shifts and wraps his free arm around Hajime instead of shrugging him off or suggesting something logical like simply sitting next to him, lets him know Wakatoshi is missing Tobio too.

“How can you even read those?” Hajime pokes at Wakatohi’s Runes homework with a frown. “It’s all gibberish.”

“Most languages are until you learn the basics,” Wakatoshi replies. He writes around Hajime’s finger and then tugs at his notes until Hajime moves his hand. Wakatoshi neatly tucks them inside his Runes book and sets it on the end table. “I would offer to teach you but I feel like you have other things you’d rather be doing tonight.”

He tugs Hajime over his shoulder and into his lap and, well, Hajime can admit when Wakatoshi is right. There are definitely other things he’d rather be doing than learning Runes tonight.

—

Tobio wakes up first, for once. But he doesn’t get out of bed. He simply snuggles deeper under the covers and sighs in contentment when strong arms wrap around him and tug him backwards into a warm body. Wakatoshi nuzzles at the back of his neck and murmurs something in his sleep. Hajime lets out a small noise from in front of Tobio and wriggles closer until he’s tucked back under Tobio’s chin, breath tickling Tobio’s neck.

Magic is so many things, Tobio has learned over the years. But the biggest thing it is, to him anyway, are moments like these. Moments of contentment and bliss and happiness and warmth. He closes his eyes and lets the warmth drag him back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me over on [tumblr](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com/)


End file.
